wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Hope
Creator The Fanfiction is created by QuestionTheSandwing. here is the prophecy. Summery A wingless SkyWing has been told his whole life that he was worthless. Then, came along comes a SeaWing who says he has a great destiny. As they round up more members they discover many don't like this prophecy, and want to stop them. Join Crest, Brine, Saguaro, and Furud as they uncover their destiny. Chapter 1: Crest was startled awake by a bulky Skywing. "Wake up kid time for you to work" he scowled pushing him up. Crest threw a glance back and continued done the hall. In the other room Vermilion sat looking through a scroll. "I see you're finally awake" he growled. "s-sorry sir" he apologized dipping his head. "Well you can start by cleaning the arena" he hissed. Crest dipped his head submissively and walk off. He walked into the arena. He looked up at the chained up dragons on the pillars. he continued cleaning changing the sand so it wasn't blood stained. He looked around at the arena and walked out. He made his way down through the castle until he got to a wide open space. He stared at the Jade mountains wondering for a second. He shook his head doing a ground patrol. He walked by every tree checking for intruders, spies, and what not. This was another meaningless task Vermilion and Scarlet set aside for him. A rustle of leaves made his head whip towards a valley. He hissed slithering through the grass keeping low to the ground he paused keeping low with a lash of his tail he lept. He connected with something hearing a yelp he looked down to see a small navy-gray SeaWing withered and struggled not able to shift his weight. He felt curiosity rise "Who are you" he hissed trying to seem threatening. "B-B-Brine" he said in a low squeak. Crest felt a small stab of pity for the navy dragon. Shaking it off he pressed his claws close into his neck with a hiss he was about ready to send a fire blast straight into his snout. Brine screeched and he felt something brush against his side. "I suggest that you get off him" a gruff voice hissed. It sounded like claws rubbing against stone. Crest flashed his glance to the side he came face-to-face with a dark purple NightWing his blue eyes piercing and his presense powerful and demanding. He felt fear rise in his chest, and he quickly lept off staring in awe. "Furud thank moons" said Brine rubbing up beside the dragon resting his head on his shoulder. Furud gave him a glance and stared at the red SkyWing. "Who are you?" he asked. Crest stammered and pressed his talons together "Crest.." he said quietly. Furud smiled in amusment "Crest do you know where we could find a very special SkyWing," he asked in soothing voice. "uh what do you uh mean" Crest replied. Furud's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward "I mean one with a hard life" Crest tilted his head and looked at his wingless back. "I don't have wings is that what you mean" he said. Furud flashed a glance at Brine who nudged his shoulder. Furud snapped looking at him "ok you might be our SkyWing," Crest tilted his head. Brine looked at him again "Furud only we know about it." He hissed to him. "hmph fine" Furud explained the prophecy. Brine smiled steppign forward from Furud's side "well kid what do you say?" Chapter 2: Crest was a bit taken aback by there words. He was a bit scared of this prophecy especially the part about "One will die," he certainly needed time to think about this. Furud sat to the side waiting for an answer. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Content (QuestionTheSandwing) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)